Je t'aime idiot!
by ELFNoona
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Key, TaeMin a un cadeau spécial... KeyTae -By Unnie-


Aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Il dort encore. Presque tous les SHINee préparent fameuse soupe d'algues pour leur maman. Oui, par « presque », uniquement TaeMin, MinHo et Onew sont aux fourneaux, ils avaient trop peur pour laisser JongHyun entrer, le pauvre était donc le « baby-sitter » de Key. Quand la soupe fut prête, la pendule affichait neuf heures et demi et les cuisiniers du jour ouvrirent la porte. La scène la plus mignonne qui puisse exister se passa sous leurs yeux, le JongKey comme l'appelait les fans. En effet, le plus jeune s'était caché le visage, humant le T-shirt de son aîné. Le magnae du groupe alluma brutalement la lumière et hurla :

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIR !

Oui, TaeMin était devenu jaloux de JongHyun. Oui, il avait voulu mettre fin à cette douce image. Oui, il aimait KiBum... Ce dernier se réveilla doucement, la tête toujours enfouie dans les bras de son ami quand le bébé des SHINee prit le bol que MinHo tenait sur un plateau et s'avança vers Key, les autres suivirent :

-Joyeux...

-Anniversaire... Merci TaeMin, j'ai compris.

-T'es pas content Hyung ?

Le plus jeune fit la moue et Key rit face à cet attendrissant petit chaton.

-Mais si ! Je suis heureux les gars ! Merci d'avoir pensé à ce jour.

-Oui. Je voudrais pas faire mon rabat-joie, mais on est à la bourre.

A la suite des phrases du rappeur, le leader regarda sa montre. Voyant la tête de l'aîné perdre son sourire, Key bu d'une traite son bol puis le groupe se prépara en vitesse et ils étaient aptes à partir une heure après.

La journée se déroula normalement, du moins pour un groupe de superstars coréennes. Au moment du dîner le leader se mit à rire tout seul. Les autres membres le regardèrent, pensant à le faire enfermer quand le leader vocal intervint :

-Euh... Onew Hyung ? Ça va ?

-Hahaha ! OUIIIII !

-Et pourquoi çà ?

Le plus vieux pointa Key du doigt.

-Dis... Tu ne veux pas manger du poulet pour ton anniversaire KiBum ?

Onew faisait maintenant très peur au groupe avec son sourire de psychopathe du poulet. Pour tous les apaiser et calmer le chiken-maniac, Key accepta. Ils rentrèrent tous à la maison et Onew s'empressa de commander le poulet tandis que MinHo alla s'isoler pour passer un coup de fil. Trente minutes plus tard, le poulet fut accueilli par un Onew tout excité. Key remarqua qu'il y avait 7 portions et questionna ses amis mais Onew répondit qu'il était affamé et que ses 2 portions n'allaient pas suffire pour aujourd'hui. Peu de temps après, la sonnette retentit, les membres feintèrent une crise de grosse flemme pour laisser la maman aller ouvrir. Ils devinèrent que la porte s'était ouverte sur la bonne personne lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri strident de Key leur arracher les oreilles. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était revenu en sautillant avec YooGeun dans les bras :

-Regardez ! YooGeun-ah est venu fêter mon anniversaire !

Ils dévorèrent leur(s) portion(s) de poulet et jouèrent avec l'enfant. Comme ils étaient puérils en compagnie de leur « ex-fils » ! Key-appa était heureux, tout comme les autres appas. Onew-appa donna même une bouchée de poulet à YooGeun ! Vers minuit, la fête se termina et les SHINee étaient de nouveau seuls. Ils nettoyèrent, se lavèrent puis allèrent se coucher. Une heure plus tard, Key fut rejoint par TaeMin. Ce geste n'avait rien d'extraordinaire en lui-même, le cadet ne supportait pas de dormir seul. Donc lorsqu'il se glissa sous les draps du chanteur-rappeur, ce dernier ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris.

-Je suis l'élu ce soir ?

Key avait dit ces mots sur un ton léger mais le danseur répondit le plus sérieusement possible :

-Tu es l'élu de ma vie, de mon cœur.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je... J'ai toujours attendu la bonne personne pour lui faire cadeau de mon innocence et... Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire et... Je sais que je t'aime KiBum Hyung...

-Attends, attends... Qui t'a donné de l'alcool ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit !

-Arrête ! Je suis sérieux et clean ! Je t'aime et de plus en plus fort chaque jour !

-Chut ! TaeMin, tu ne voudrais pas réveiller tes Hyung ?

Tout en disant cette phrase Key avait placé sa main sur la bouche de TaeMin. Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille ! Il commença à lécher un à un les doigts de son aîné, le regard aguicheur. Key était de plus en plus frustré par ce comportement.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça le jour de mon anniversaire ?

TaeMin regarda le radio réveil et sourit.

-Techniquement, c'est finis. Ce n'est plus ton anniversaire. Chut ! Laisse-moi faire.

-Non... Avant, je dois te dire quelque chose... Moi aussi je crois que je t'aime...

-Great ! Let's fuck !

-Non ! Perdre sa virginité... C'est bien plus que ça ! Je ne veux pas être le premier car tu auras eu une pulsion sexuelle !

-C'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Je suis supposé croire quoi alors ?

TaeMin eut l'idée de faire comprendre à Key de la fermer en l'embrassant. Le baiser était d'abord doux et innocent, futile et léger comme les ailes d'un papillon avant de devenir sauvage et enflammé.

-Tu as compris maintenant ? Je T'AIME idiot !

-Yah ! Lee TaeMin... Je t'aime aussi imbécile !

Ils se retirèrent mutuellement leurs vêtements mais dès qu'ils furent presque nus, Key décida de jouer avec cette jeune fleur. Malheureusement, après quelques caresses et quelques échanges langoureux, il se fit avoir à son propre jeu. Les gémissements du plus jeune ne l'aidaient pas non plus... leurs sous-vêtements étaient à présent témoin de leur désir et de l'envie de l'autre. Souhaitant faire comme dans les yaoi 2Min qu'il avait pris pour habitude de lire, TaeMin se débarrassa du boxer de son amant et retira le sien avant de faire parcourir sa langue le long du corps nu de son aîné. Arrivé à son nombril, il y introduisit sa langue, faisant gémir de plus en plus le plus vieux puis se plaça entre ses cuisses. A partir de là, il tenta de se rappeler le lemon qu'il avait lu la veille avec le « mode d'utilisation » pour une fellation réussie. Il faisait parcourir ses lèvres le long du pic de chair, le léchant, en mordillant le bout... avant que Key ne se libère dans sa bouche, TaeMin s'empala.

-T'es con ! T'aurais du me laisser te préparer ! Surtout pour une première fois...

-J'avais oublié ce détail...

-Quel détail ? Que t'étais con ?

-Non ! La préparation ! Je lis des fics... C'est drôle...

Des gouttes d'eau salée perlaient le coin de ses yeux. Dés qu'il fut prêt, il entama lui-même les mouvements. Ne supportant pas l'infériorité, Key échangea les positions et bougea de lui-même, effectuant de violents coups de bassin. TaeMin perdait de plus en plus pied. Sa le quittait pour laisser place au plaisir. Le rappeur s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément et toucha à maintes reprises la prostate du danseur. Après de longues minutes, TaeMin se libéra entre Key et lui, il fut suivi de très prêt par KiBum qui se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans l'antre du cadet qui éjacula lui aussi.

Key se laissa tomber encore tremblant de son récent orgasme aux cotés de son amant essoufflé.

-Je vais y prendre goût, fais gaffe mon amour.

-C'est bien ce que j'espère mon cœur !

Il s'embrassèrent et ne prirent même pas la peine de changer les draps car ils s'endormirent ensemble.


End file.
